


Fenrir

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (duh), Alive Gabriel (Supernatural), Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Consensual Somnophilia, Hunter Sam Winchester, M/M, Retired From Hunting, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, but it's Norse mythology so you probably wont notice, careless handling of mythology, pretending to be canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Despite its size it's still smaller than the original





	Fenrir

**Author's Note:**

> This is made both for the rareshipcreationschallenge, for the prompt [Fenrir the Nordic Wolf God](http://bad-dragon.com/products/fenrir) (link is nsfw)  
> and for SPN Kink Bingo 2017, square filled: Sex Toys
> 
> I'm unsure of the difference between mature and explicit, so let me know if I need to change the rating.
> 
> As always: I don't own these characters but comments, kudos and constructive critism's welcome

To an entity as old as Gabriel there wasn't much he hadn't either seen or done. And it wasn't as if what the page was offering was new in and on itself, but the name... yes, there was no doubt that Gabriel was going to press the checkout button.

~later~

As those things always do, it arrived in a large, anonymous brown cardboard box. By now Gabriel figured that humans would've gotten over themselves, or at least have come to realize that the indescribable nature of the boxes proclaimed to the world exactly what the recipients were hoping they wouldn't, namely the purchase of whatever form of adult toy could be fit in the box (considering the size the options were almost endless; Gabriel would never understand why both the small plug Sam had bought years ago and the box he held in his hands now were the same exact size). And even if one managed to fool him- or herself into thinking nobody knew, the smirk on the mail man's face would shatter that particular illusion fast enough. However, Gabriel wasn't ashamed of this particular aspect of his life so he simply met said smirk with a lewd smile and a wink of his own before slamming the door shut.  
So he was excited. Sue him.

Keeping an ear out to make sure Sammy wouldn't suddenly wake up and surprise him, Gabriel hurriedly opened the cardboard box, his hands eagerly reaching in to extract the treasure. Once out in the light, though still protected by a plastic barrier, he couldn't help the grin spreading on his face: They'd gotten the size wrong (which was probably a good thing, when considering their target audience was humans) but otherwise it was a fairly decent replica of something nobody had ever described in writing.

Slowly and methodically - which of course meant a burst of grace, because even for Gabriel time was of the essence here - he freed the thing from its plastic prison and cleaned it off, before quietly making his way back to the bedroom.

-

The thing that had surprised Gabriel the most (well, second most. He'd never thought that Sam would ever willingly spend time with him after that time when he’d killed Dean in more or less hilarious ways, but that was beside the point) was how much of a heavy sleeper Sam had turned out to be once they'd gotten rid of the looming threat of the apocalypse and Lucifer-induced madness. Not that Gabriel was complaining mind you, it was just so at odds with how Sam had been before. On the other hand it gave Gabriel time to stop in the door opening and take in the sight of the man lying on the bed.

Sam was on his stomach, though his body was curled to the right, spilling into the warmth left behind when Gabriel had gotten out of the bed. The sheets were a tangled mess, halfway kicked to the floor, a corner wrapped around Sam's left foot, his right leg bent and thrown over a body no longer there, making room for someone between his legs. Gabriel could admit to simply admire the view of the exposed area.  
A loud grunt reminding him that heavy sleeper or not, Sammy's never mastered sleeping through intense staring, and it spurs him into action, carefully dropping onto the bed kneeling between Sam's legs.

Because Gabriel is still a cheating bastard (not to mention he wants to make sure Sam stays asleep as long as possible) he uses his grace to open up the human without him noticing, takes extra care with the stretching to make sure his new purchase won't hurt Sam, though not so much the man won't be able to feel it for the next few days. Admittedly, that’s mostly because Gabriel enjoys the look on Dean's face when he realizes just _why_ his little brother walks funny.

Once the preparations are taken care of Gabriel conjures a bottle, carefully heats up the lube to body temperature before clicking off the lid, making sure that every ridge, vein, and crevice is liberally coated in the slick substance before placing the pointed end at Sam's entrance.  
Gabriel goes slow, nothing more than a fraction of an inch at the time. First the head and then the increasingly wider, plated part, attention rapt on the way Sam's rim expands to make room for the thing in Gabriel's hand. He pauses halfway, the slight change in Sam's breathing alerting him that his lover is waking up, silently debating whether to continue before he's fully awake or not. Deciding that since he's already started he might as well carry on and with the help of the slick and his grace he gets the bulbous glands past Sam's rim, sheathing the entire length in Sam’s welcoming body while simultaneously bringing the man from half asleep to wide-eyed awareness.  
Sam’s mouth’s hanging open as he pants violently both in reaction to the intrusion and the arousal coursing through his veins; Gabriel figures he probably needs a minute to adjust to the thing, even if he’s dying to move it. Judged from the bitch face Sam throws over his shoulder, Gabriel’s not the only one being impatient and with a smirk he pushes the thing in a little further and once Sam’s moaning in that exquisitely filthy way he only ever manages when Gabriel hits his prostate he makes sure to let the tip brush against it with every twist and shallow thrust.

When Sam arches and spills all over himself and the bed Gabriel keeps going to the point where the human’s almost sobbing; then he removes the thing, torturously slow just to have the pleasure of watching the way Sam’s body is both trying to get rid of the foreign object and keeping it wedged inside him. With a sigh Sam relaxes and Gabriel triumphantly retrieves the thing, moves to lie down next to Sam placing it between them (freshly cleaned by grace, because Gabriel’s a gentleman when the mood strikes), marveling at the way his lover’s eyes widens in shock.

“What the hell is _that_?” disbelief clear in his voice a frown on his face that deepens to a scowl when Gabriel, rather than answering just smirks at him.  
“Oh god,” Sam groans, “it was _one time_ and I fucking apologized for ever bringing up your stint as Loki.”  
Gabriel lets his hand encircle the monstrous plastic cock, moving it lovingly up and down the length, his thumb caressing the bulbous knot. “Just be glad it wasn’t the real size, Sammy, wolves are rarely small and this one was supposed to swallow the sun.”

**End**


End file.
